sol10devfandomcom-20200213-history
Fanon Con 2
Hey there. I honestly have no way of knowing how to start this, since this is my first FanonCon (even though I made one last year that I'm now using a template for this trainwreck) (it's okay I forgive you mods even I forget I exist sometimes), so let's just forget about that and get excited for the things I've promised but not yet delivered for various redundant reasons. So what is there to say about Sol 10 than how apologetic I am for the mistake that was the entire thing? Well, there's one thing. REBOOT. However, as with all things that start again, they must be renamed, or else I'll have nothing to hide behind when people complain how "Sol 10 was always terrible!" Now, I can hide and say "Sol 10 Rebooted was bad, but Sol 10 was great!" and escape the argument while people try to reminisce about the time Sol slaughtered a few families of Mexicans. Ahh yes, the wonderful world of Sol 10. A world where a young boy chooses to abandon his unsatisfactory life behind him and walk around with a bunch of weird supposed-alien guys. Personally, I like to compare it to Stand by Me, but people keep telling me that I must not have ever watched Stand by Me, and to them I say "screw off with your deductive reasoning". If you're not aware, Earth-1776 is the last place for deductive reasoning. Right now, you're probably thinking "Hmm, with deductive reasoning based on that this is under the Sol 101 and Fanon Con, I should be getting some juicy spoilers and information about Sol 10 right about now, right about in this section". Now, you're thinking "Sol's sense humor is getting stale, I'm just going to go close this and see what progress Yopo has made on Horizons lately before he makes one last joke at the expense of any of the readers." Too late for that, loser. Anyways, here's some stuff. New Characters So, yeah. Sol 10's gonna get some new characters. I don't want to get into them too much, since, you know, spoilers, but here we go. Gadsio - The Burning Spear Gadsio is a strange figure I can't really talk about without spoiling too much of his character. What I will tell you, though, is that he's awkwardly shoehorned into being a traveling companion for Sol so that he can kind of set the plot in the motion. Dude's got an A+ in the lore department. The Nameless Swordsman A swordsman with an unbreakable katana MacGuffin and an undying will to live. He serves the universe by protecting time itself from the hands of the villainous Apocalypse Now. Sierra Nevada - The Soon-To-Be-Ex-Girlfriend Sierra Nevada, named after a mountain range somewhere because I just wanted a name with an N and a V in it to sate my Scott Pilgrim tastes, is poised to be the main villain of the first two seasons. I mean, she's not really villainous, to be honest. Let's just say there's a Big Bad. And also a bad brother. That should explain things vaguely enough. NegaSol - The Good Guy NegaSol, in simple terms, is the opposite of Sol. Kinda. It's hard to explain. Dude shows up from a MacGuffin and Sol and some new friends help to take him down. Really, all the dude wants to do is go on vacation in our world. What's so bad about that? Apocalypse Now/Dark Necessity - The Purple Heart (And Not In A Good Way) This dude's a big black guy. Well, more specifically, a big black silhouette. Really, I should try to pull away from the whole "lol big black guy" joke but really, like I said with the others, I can't go in depth any further. Just know that he enjoys form changes, as well as body horror. He hails from the same timeline as the nameless swordsman, and the two aren't exactly on the best of terms. That also goes with him and Jules. Oh, yeah, I also have a pic. Biggest Baddest He's a giant man floating in space. We're all screwed. New Aliens *'Outtathaway' - An alien capable of manipulating relativity and physics itself. If you read Homestuck, think Becquerel. And then don't think anything else. I just stole Becquerel. *'Aquabat' - This feelgood ska tribute of an alien sucks up water to release bubbles or can alternatively suck up air to gain super strength. Trust me, it'll make sense when you see it used. *'Reflektor' - An alien who takes pictures using reflections like a camera. He can also escape into the mirror world, like Ryuki, except instead of fighting mirror monsters he goes there to escape damage. Well, most of the time. There are a few times where he does fight mirror monsters. *'Crunch Punch' - Every good series needs an ORA ORA-lien. That's pretty much what I designed Crunch Punch to be. Steely skin, big scary hands, and saw blades everywhere. Toss a few buckets of gasoline in there somewhere and you're good to go. *'Poker Face' - An alien who changes its face, and thus, its entire identity. Ideal for stealthy situations. Comes with a rapier for when you really need to stab something. New Plot Obviously, this is what you all read Sol 10 for, right? Right? I god damned hope so because once I'm done shoveling all of this exposition down your throat it's gonna be followed up with some good old plot points and Hamburger Helper, because that's probably one of the only things that can make anything I write please your pallate (alphabet soup doesn't count). Basically, what Sol 10 is leading up to right now is kind of focused around that whole "end of the world" thing mentioned earlier in the first few episodes by Szilard. Not gonna lie, this was kind of an "early draft of Sol 10" holdover thing that I'll probably talk about more in depth at some other time. This, of course, will be kind of an end of the series kinda deal. Not really the END of THIS series, since I kind of focus that on something else. Here's a rough outline for what I have going on right now: *Season One: You are here. Sol, Laika, and (soon) Gadsio travel across the coast of the eastern United States looking for MacGuffins, for no real apparent reason. Well, for Sol and Laika at least. Gadsio wants to know exactly what these MacGuffins are; more specifically, the one on Sol's wrist. The season ends as Sol finds himself trapped back in time to witness the creation of the Omnitrix. *Season Two: The season kicks off after Sol is back in the normal timeline. Sol continues on his quest to pick up MacGuffins, becoming more sidetracked by the existence of a weird "end of the world" cult. In the end, he does the unthinkable and dukes it out with a long-time rival. *Season Three: Sol and co., slightly perturbed after the events of the last few episodes, decide to head off into space for a bit to meet the Biggest Baddest head on. No pun intended. If pun was intended, that would be a spoiler. Haha. You didn't read anything. *Season Four: Sol, back on Earth, decides to live a life without the Omnitrix. There are a few people who don't really want that to happen, and those few people also want to punish Sol for wanting that to happen. New Lore So I'm sure you're all wondering what the shit Jules is doing right now. I mean, if you aren't, you're not asking yourself the right questions. I've made it pretty clear that it is indeed the apocalypse. He and the Captain, as well as Laika, are veterans of a war in which humanity arguably won, although it was a long and bloody conflict. This has left the Earth almost barren, save for the few MacGuffins that still survive on Earth's surface. Meanwhile, Apocalypse Now, a "demon" from another "dimension" (actually just a crime syndicate boss from another timeline) has appeared to seek out Jules, to steal his time and his Omnitrix, neither of which he has anymore. I would like to talk more about the Omnitrix, as well as the connections between the current Sol timeline and the Jules timeline (spoiler- they're separate but definitely not parallel, more of a perpendicular-circular time kinda deal) since I have those ridiculously thought and planned out, but I don't really want to spoil them yet. Sorry. (Unfortunately I don't have any new unique colors for Starlight's Soliloquy picked out yet, sorry!) I'd love to say that production of Starlight's Soliloquy is going smoothly. But I'd also love to not lie. But hey, when you're working on a series involving at least thirty if not more entirely original aliens, design and development can be a bit rough! Hey? What's that? You thought I said I had some aliens for you to view? You're really overestimating my work ethic. Hold up, I actually do! (?) That and... What? Laika? Characters? More juicy lore and backstory for your favorite Earth-1776 characters to hold you over while I work on finishing the rest of the first episode? Wait, no, I never got that last part done either, but I can at least give you some other information instead. Characters Otis Perry An eighteen year old boy, who's the man of the house. A strong football player, a good brother, and a ladie's man, everything you'd want in a cliche protagonist. Teresa Perry Otis's younger sister. Sucks at playing sports, but good at making friends and dealing with the feelings. Now that I think about it... She's pretty cliched too, but damn, I am not going to spend another year rewriting this character. Enzaeon Omnitrix hunter with a sicknasty gun capable of tearing apart most forms of matter. Scary. Aliens *'Touch of Grey'- An alien capable of binding the fate of two objects together. This alien, used by a villain, helps to set the plot in motion. *'~ath'- In a similar vein as Touch of Grey, ~ath can bind two objects together. This time, it's not figurative. It's literal. He literally makes unbreakable bonds. *'Pyrocumulus'- We actually did start the fire, but now we can't put it out. I like to think this alien's my own unique twist on fire aliens, to be honest. *'Plastic Love'- An alien capable of touching any object and making it as pliable as plastic. Perfect for open heart surgeries. *'Longview'- An alien that can link together two places in space with the use of planes. And no, I don't mean aeroplanes. I mean giant squares. If any of you guys steal those ideas, I swear to god I'll chase you down. More to come, obviously, but considering this is a last ditch effort... I think I did pretty well, no? No? Yes. No. What? Laika! Anyways, what are you most excited for? New Earth-1776 lore! Sign me up for some of that sweet Omnitrix/Jules/Laika backstory The debut of Starlight's Soliloquy! Like Sol 10 but with less "in your face humor" and more "coherent plot" All of these new aliens! I'm a sucker for superheros An actual plotline in Sol 10. I'm genuinely interested how you're going to tie all of this stuff together Favorite character so far, out of all the totally interesting and unique characters we've met (yes, all four of them)? Jules, I like fabulous possibly-homosexual novelists Sol, I can relate to his personality Laika, because gun is best power The Omnitrix, because shoehorned snarky Siri is the best form of alliteration What about all FIVE aliens we've seen so far? (I promise there will be more you don't just invent forty aliens and not use them) Foo Fighter, his ability to literally saw people in half is pretty cool Yes-Man, because I couldn't resist voting for him Empty, so I can finally eat Hot Pockets without making my tongue a viking funeral Alien 2, because I like vibrations :^) Brightside, as all he did in his first appearance was get absolutely bodied so I can really relate